criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chandler Beemie
Chandler Beemie is one of the characters in PetersCorporal's first city, Townville. Profile Chandler was just a regular guy until he entered high school where he heard about some massive activist groups and after listening to their arguments, he decided to join them. He protests against every single thing that can cause a harm to nature and to help the world with his part he got a job as a cleaner. Profiles known from cases: *He wears Eau Citron, uses bleach, uses coal, has carpentry skills, is Jewish, has gardening skills, uses alcohol, drinks wine, uses car lubricant and handles guns. *He isn't left-handed, isn't well-off and doesn't have pottery skills. *During the events of Souvenirs For A Grave, he wore an Easter badge. *During the events of Sweep The Eyes, he wore green clothes. *During the events of Bloodstained Race, he wore sandals. Role in cases *'The Corpse Which Smelled Right, Case #14 in Townville:' The police went to Newville I to arrest the thief Doodley, but ended up finding the dead body of Herman Yoth. He was interrogated as he was the mall cleaner and could have seen something at that time, though he didn't know anything about the case even though Herman was his friend. Later, he was asked to stop cleaning because he was washing away possible evidences, which made him look suspicious. However, he was finally let go when it was proved that the killer had been Herman's crush, Valerie Bade. The next day, Chandler asked the police to find his "green cleaner". He thought that Doodley could have stolen it as he had been there the night before but in fact he had just lost it. He thanked the team for bringing it back to him and after saying that he was an activist, explained to them what Green Year Parade was about not forgetting to include that he was absolutely against the event. *'Dead End, Case #17 in Townville:' Evan Day and the player were to have gone to a protest against Green Year Parade but unfortunately they stumbled upon a murder case on their way, in a luxury train, after meeting Chandler who was cleaning one of the carriages. He became one of the suspects because the corpse appeared where he was cleaning right after he left and his overall was there stained with blood. He said that he had taken it off because it was getting hot in there and that he was innocent. Later, he appeared at the police station with his overall since he had taken it back from the train and claimed to have found a flower in a pocket. As the killer was the one who had stained it with blood, the team took it as a clue and it was in fact the last clue they needed to arrest Albert Korfberg for the murder of Jared Mangrim. Albert had tried to frame Chandler for the murder by raising the carriage's temperature from his station so that he would take off his coat (or whatever he was wearing because of the cold weather) and leave it in the crime scene, where it would get stained with blood. *Buried With Roses, Case #18 in Townville: Chandler didn't physically appear in this case but he was mentioned by Cecil Ister, who said that Chandler was a friend of the rest of the activists, such as Peter Galley and Wendy Ohdie. He also mentioned Carlton Klovan but he did not go to the protests against Green Year Parade since he supported the event. See also *The Corpse which Smelled Right (case/dialogues) *Sweep the Eyes (case/dialogues) *Green Year Parade Category:Townville content